


Frusteration and Wounded Feelings

by RoLalismyOTP



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLalismyOTP/pseuds/RoLalismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title fool you this is most definitely fluff. Terezi misconstrues something Karkat says and feels hurt and then Karkat goes to her rescue and falls out of a tree, the silly fool.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Terezi looked out of the school bus window blindly, taking in nothing. She pressed herself back into her seat and lifted her feet onto the uncomfortably hot plastic, hiding the majority of her body behind an artfully placed backpack. School was hard. Life was hard. This terrible bus seat was hard.   
Terezi’s week had not been great. Not only she had gotten a low B on a physics test, the first score beneath a 98 she had ever received in that class, but then some dumb freshman had asked her if she was a guy. Not the most creative insult perhaps, but it had still stung. The only consolation that the day had to offer was that it was a Friday. Sometimes being alone was all she needed to feel better.

“Shut it fuckass, I’m not telling her.”   
Were those the dulcet tones of Karkat’s voice she heard?   
“Come on, ya’ have to tell her”   
And Eridan too?

“I’m not going to tell her! Or at least not right away.... I don’t see how it’s any of her business anyway.”  
“wwell I’m not sure if youvve noticed but she might have feelin’s for ya similar to mine. Ya need to let her knoww personally. Before she finds out and thinks yyou’re betraying her and hangs yyou like one of her wweird plushy dragons.”   
They were talking about her? The teal blood squished herself further into the corner and practically pressed her ear against the crack.   
“I told you! There’s nothing like that between us! We’ve been friends for sweeps but no.”  
Terezi felt her eyes sting and she blinked rapidly. Exactly what feelings didn’t exist between them?  
“I still think you should tell her”  
“Just fucking leave it okay?”

They stopped talking about her and started discussing something stupid that had happened in gym class.   
Terezi bit her lip and clenched her fingers determined not to let any emotion show. This was by far one of the worst weeks, if not days, of her life. The bus jolted unpleasantly at her road, causing her face to clank against the window and drive her rose tinted glasses against the bridge of her nose painfully.   
God, she was going to lose it soon. 

She leapt up and practically dashed for the front of the bus, finally throwing herself down the steps and, hitching her backpack a little higher, racing off into her woods. She felt the tears start as soon as she slammed the front door shut behind her. Thank goodness her mom was at work. The teal blood let herself fall onto her bed and took off her glasses. It calmed her a little to press her palms against her eyes, bringing them away wet. With her face still hot and uncomfortable she grabbed one of the scalemates, a dark blue one with orange eyes, off the pile at her left and a coil of rope. She clambered through her window onto the sturdy branch of her silver oak tree and started climbing.


	2. Chapter 2

When he saw Terezi run off the bus he knew he’d fucked up.

“Eridan you pile of shit! You didn’t tell me Terezi was sitting in front of us!” Karkat whacked his new moirail on the shoulder with his physics textbook.

“Oww. I didn’t knoww… Does it matter?”

“Of course it fucking matters! She must have overheard our entire fucking conversation!”

“So?”

Karkat could feel his blood tinting his now uncomfortable warm face.

“Now she’s going to get the wrong idea! You fuckass! Now I HAVE to tell her!”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

Karkat just growled. He wasn’t sure how to enunciate the face that he was sure he was annoying the shit out of Terezi every time he told her about his life, how to explain that he didn’t want to bother her with something that he was sure wouldn’t interest her. He knew she didn’t like Eridan. Would being Eridan’s moirail keep her from liking him too?

As the bus stopped again Karkat made a decision.

“Well, we’ll have to talk later, I have something to tell Tez.” Without waiting for a goodbye the boy got to his feet and left the bus. Eridan Sighed. He knew that Karkat had had the hots for Terezi for years. That’s why he had tried to make Karkat go tell her. At least in that scenario Karkat could have had a nice long talk with Terezi about the quadrants. Who knew? Maybe they would have finally been able to talk about going red.

-

Karkat stomped into the forest. He had never had much skill with directions but on this occasion he was much too distracted cursing himself that he had no room for thoughts to get him lost. The large oak tree next to Terezi’s house loomed up between the trees. Karkat approached the blue house wearily. The troll boy banged on the red door.

“Terezi! I need to talk to you!” He panted in exasperation. “I know you have to be here, Tez – I saw you come this way like 10 minutes ago.”

A flicker in the corner of his vision caused Karkat to glance up.

 _Damnit_. From his current position Terezi was sitting on a branch on the very opposite side of the tree. She was pretty high up. It appeared that she hadn’t even heard him approach let alone call out for her. Karkat huffed in annoyance

“Goddamn you, Tez.”

He tried the door.

Unlocked.

_Hmmmmmmm._


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi felt a little better with the blueberry colored dragon plush hanging off of her rope. She raked a hand through her hair and sighed to herself. Now what to do about Karkat...  
“Ugh.”   
Terezi heard a very audible groan from behind her. She swung around, arms out for balance. One of them crashed into the troll behind her. She had a quick glace of Karkat pinwheeling his arms, eyes as large as saucers, before he plummeted out of the tree. Quick as lightning Terezi fell to her butt, hooking her ankles around the branch beneath her and an arm around the branch above her head, still perfectly balanced, and grabbed Karkats leg before he fell completely out of her reach. She was strong but had misestimated Karkat’s weight by a lot. Her thin body jerked forward and she let go of the branch above her to grab his other leg, only using her legs as leverage to keep herself on the branch.   
“Fuck Terezi! I’m gonna die!”  
Despite herself the teal blood couldn’t keep from giggling.   
“Are you laughing at me???”  
He sounded so confused, the poor dear.   
“You will be FINE. I’ll just lower you onto the branch beneath you.”  
“Upside down? Fuck that idea! Just let me go Tez, save yourself.”  
Terezi snorted. Did Karkat honestly think either of them were in danger of dying? She had practically grown up in these trees. She was going to have a hard time holding him up in this position for any long amount of time though.  
Terezi leaned over the branch, lowering him ever so slowly.   
“You see that branch? Grab it.”  
By now karkat’s breathing resembled hyperventilation more than it did actual breathing  
”Fuck NO!”  
“Trust me.” She shimmied herself farther along on the branch to where it dipped lower, using the lower height to move Karkat’s feet to the branch immediately below her. “Now stay still.”  
Positioned at a weird diagonal across the oak the red blooded troll looked rather bizarre. She climbed down to his level and helped him lower his feet to the same branch he was clinging onto for dear life.   
“There. All better.”  
The look of fear on Karkat’s face begged to differ.


	4. Chapter 4

With little difficulty Terezi got Karkat to inch back to her house and bundled him up in a few blankets.   
“Are you okay?”  
“I just don’t like heights.” And yet he had found her in the tree in the first place?  
“Then why did you come to see me in the tree? You could have waited, silly.” He drew in a deep breath and looked uncomfortable. “I had something to tell you. I wasn’t sure if you had overheard me and Eridan on the bus today and well…” he looked at the floor. “I thought you were upset. I wasn’t sure what you might do and yeah.” His eyes flicked back up to hers and the concern in his gaze seemed so genuine it pained her. ”I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

Terezi rubbed her neck awkwardly. “well, what did I overhear on the bus? Are you and Eridan matesprits?”   
Karkat looked horrified. “NO. no. nope.”   
His lanky frame shuddered and Terezi bit her lip at the aborableness.  
“but, we ARE moirails.”  
Terezi let out a breath of relief. “Is that all you came to tell me?”  
“Well. To be honest, no.”  
Terezi tried her hardest to morph her mouth into a question mark. In response a small smile quirked Karkat’s.   
“Would you like to be my matespirt?”  
Terezi leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
“Of course dumbass.”  
A grinning Karkat encased Terezi in the blanket covering him and kissed her, chapped lips against smooth ones.   
Worst day ever? More like best day ever.


End file.
